A smart lighting device is a lighting device which can facilitate smart control by a smart terminal. Lighting standards are specified standards based on brightness values required by visual work in various environments. Often, the brightness requirements of a same lighting device may be different for a user at different times. For example, a higher brightness value is often required when a user is working, and a reduced brightness value is desired at other times to conserve energy. Thus, the brightness value of a smart lighting device needs to be adjusted based on the user's needs. Also, it is desired that diming/light-adjusting data of a smart lighting device can be reported to a server such that the user can obtain the brightness-adjusting result.
Currently, the brightness of a smart lighting device is mainly implemented through an application (APP) installed on a smart terminal. For example, when the brightness value needs to be adjusted, a brightness-adjusting command can be sent to a smart lighting device through the APP installed on the smart terminal. After the smart lighting device adjusts the brightness value based on the brightness-adjusting command, the brightness-adjusting data can be reported to a server through a gateway. The user can obtain and observe the brightness-adjusting data through the APP installed on the smart lighting terminal. Thus, the user can acknowledge the brightness-adjusting result.
However, when the smart lighting device reports the brightness-adjusting data to the server through a gateway and a wireless network, due to various reasons, such as transmission delay or multiple transmission retry, some brightness-adjusting data sent by the smart lighting device at an earlier time may arrive at the gateway later than some brightness-adjusting data sent by the smart lighting device at a later time. This can cause the brightness-adjusting result, obtained by the user from the server, to be different from the actual outcome. As a result, the accuracy of the brightness-adjusting result can be impaired, and user experience is adversely affected.